Everybody Else's Girl
by Anna Plurabelle
Summary: In Hermione’s darkest times there is only one person she can turn to…Draco Malfoy...
1. Prologue

Name: Anna Plurabelle  
  
Title: Everybody Else's Girl  
  
Installment: 1/?  
  
Summary: In Hermione's darkest times there is only one person she can turn to.  
  
Classification: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, a bit of Hermione Granger/Harry Potter and with a small hint of Hermione/Ron Weasley  
  
Rating: This will be pretty dark so I will be safe and say R  
  
Spoilers: The first four books, and if this continues after I've read the fifth book, well than that as well. This takes place during Year Seven of Hogwarts.  
  
Warnings: Pretty dark Hermione stuff.okay very.  
  
Distribution: Ask and ye shall receive...Fanficion.net and anyone just leave a comment in the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters...they are all owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling.Also the plot is sort of taken slightly from a General Hospital storyline from the nineties.so the sort of inspiration is owned by GH and ABC and the rest of them.also inspired by the Tori Amos album Little Earthquakes so I do not own her songs.  
  
Feedback: Oh please yes!!! This is my first Harry Potter Fic of any kind so I need any kind of help you would like to throw.  
  
Author's Notes: Again this would be my first Harry Potter Fic.the storyline from GH it is based on is very personal to me and I am going to try my best to interpret it my own way (changing many things along the line that you won't even recognize) and hopefully do the characters and the story justice. Thoughts in *.*  
  
OH! Could someone also tell me how to get things to come out in bold and italics and such? I can't manage that one yet.thanks.  
  
Prologue  
  
*You know for head girl Hermione, you can be really stupid.* Seventeen year old Hermione Granger thought to herself as she sat on the cold stone bench facing the fountain in Hogsmeade's only park.  
  
Shivering, she pulled her black shawl tighter, cursing herself for wearing the short red silk slip dress. *Totally impractical for February. What was I thinking?* Pausing she contemplated the answer. *Oh that's right. I wasn't thinking. For the first time I told my brain to shut up and followed my heart. And we can all see how wonderful that turned out. Alone in the park, freezing your bum off while you pig out on a bag of Bertie Botts's and watch the ever changing water fountain.*  
  
While the threat of Lord Voldemort still loomed over the wizarding world, Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had allowed his sixth and seventh year students a much needed break, allowing them to go to the nearby town of Hogsmeade for the Muggle holiday Saint Valentine's Day. While many of the Purebloods, well let's face it basically the entire Slytherin House, complained about celebrating a Muggle holiday, they all relished the break. And it was because of this blasted holiday that Muggle-born Hermione Granger was in the predicament she was in at the moment.  
  
As Head Girl at Hogwarts, Hermione took her job extremely seriously; it was something she had been working on achieving her entire life. Despite the fact that she had to share her duties with Head Boy Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house as opposed to her own beloved Gryffindor, did nothing to take the joy that Hermione had for her position. So much in fact that she had missed all prior trips to Hogsmeade, explaining to her best friends Harry "the boy who lived" Potter and Ronald Weasley, that she needed to tutor some of the first and second years. They never questioned her or begged her to come since they knew how much being Head Girl meant to her, and that's why when Ron had specifically asked her to come to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day, well how could she refuse?  
  
Hermione's crush on her best friend Ron had been building steadily since their fifth year at Hogwarts, but she did well to hide her feelings behind her know-it-all behavior and bossy attitude. But when Ron had asked her a week ago if she would like to go to Hogsmeade she knew that he must have seen through her rough and tough exterior, had seen past their constant bickering, and felt for her almost as much as she did for him. This was her chance and she wasn't about to pass it up.  
  
While Hermione had never been one to obsess over her looks like her old roommates Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown did, she wasn't about to go into her first date with Ron looking as she always did, the studious bookworm with the bushy hair. She was a girl after all.  
  
Placing charms to both tame her bushy hair and give her makeup a subtle evening look, she had put on the red silk slip dress her mother had given her the previous summer. Along with a pair of red strappy heels and the only piece of jewelry, the antique gold bracelet her grandmother had given her on her thirteenth birthday, Hermione was finally ready for her first real date.  
  
Little did she know that once more her big brain had gotten in the way. It turns out Hermione, like Hermione occasionally does, had over thought the entire situation. And it wasn't until she had walked into the Three Broomsticks at half past five, just as she and Ron had decided, and seen her ex-roommate Lavender place a soft kiss on Ron's cheek, causing his skin to flame up a color even brighter than his hair, that she understood everything.  
  
*Of course he would never want anything to do with you. Ugly old Hermione Granger. Why have me when he could have someone who was actually pretty. All I'm good for is help with homework and someone to get in trouble with. I should have known he was just trying to be nice. I haven't been to Hogsmeade all year and he was just trying to include me. I bet Harry would have done the same thing, its just Ron got to me first.* Hermione mentally berated herself as she continued to make her way through an entire bag of the every flavoured beans, stopping her internal monologue only to wince as she tasted a beet flavoured one.  
  
After witnessing the kiss, Hermione had turned quickly on her feet praying that no one had seen her and that she could escape with her dignity. Making her way to Honeydukes with no one calling after her, she knew that she was safe. After purchasing said beans she made her way to the park where she had now been sitting for the past two hours, waiting for the carriages to take her back to Hogwarts, silently praying that she could make it into her own one and escape the questions of her friends. Hopefully she would be able to make it up to her own private room and cry herself to sleep and no one would ever know that she had made the trek to the wizarding town.  
  
As she took another bean from the bag and lifted it up she found that it never reached her lips, nor did the scream escape them as the cold hand clamped over her mouth pulling her backwards into the bushes, the only sound the rustling of the leaves, the crunching of the snow underneath and the hard menacing voice.  
  
"Not a word."  
  
* * * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
"Stupid Muggle holiday." Draco Malfoy cursed as he made his way through the dark streets of Hogsmeade, the soft snow softly crunching underneath his black booted feet. He had been wandering the town for nearly a half-hour after his great escape from Pansy Parkinson's clutches. Although Pansy relished in the fact that she was a pureblood she took every opportunity, even a Muggle holiday celebrating love, to attempt to seduce Head Boy Draco Malfoy. It had been this way ever since their fourth year when Draco made the mistake of taking her to the Yule Ball, and he had lived to regret it ever since. And there were very few things that Draco Malfoy regretted.  
  
Sharing a common room with Mudblood Granger? Yes. Offering his hand to Potty on their first day only to be humiliated. Yes. But not much else.  
  
Like his father Lucius, he was a man of action, not words. If one were to regret all past actions he would be week and worthless, or so his father said. And how could he ever disagree. It was the dawning of his father's time. Soon the Dark Lord would rise fully and his father, along with the other Deatheaters would rule the wizarding world. A world with no place for regrets. Or for people on the fence. Soon it would be Draco's time to take his place beside his father. But Draco had the feeling that that would probably be his biggest regret. Whatever side he chose.  
  
Turning into Hogsmeade's only park his turbulent thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of the bushes near the fountain.  
  
"Oi! Who's there?" He called out into the darkness. "It better not be you Scarhead and Weasel or I swear I will take 100 points from your precious Gryffindor. Each." Draco threatened, hoping that he wouldn't have a repeat of the mud-slinging incident from years earlier. Stepping towards the bushes he watched as they rustled further watching as a small pale hand emerged, falling down into the snow. Slowly, he watched as the small form crawled out of the bushes, a red shoe in one hand as she crawled in the snow, her legs almost as red as her dress from both the coldness of the snow and the blood that now lay on them. Taking a step further he watch as the girl stopped and lifted her free hand up to brush her disheveled brown curls out of her face. Still on her hands and knees she finally lifted her tear stained face up to Draco. And for as long as he lived Draco Malfoy would never forget the haunted look he saw in those caramel colored eyes.  
  
"Granger?" 


	2. Part One

*Disclaimer in Prologue*  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It means so much to me that people are responding to this story!  
  
Recna den Erea- Thank you for your kind words! Although this is not my first story (I have done a few (less then a handful), but this is my first Potter story. I just try to write like I want to see others write.and hopefully I get it right.  
  
Paige-I think you're right with what you think happened.just wait and see.  
  
Dawn, Dubybug, and Mandrake- Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that I peeked your interest and I hope you continue to read and review as I make this journey.  
  
Part One  
  
"Granger?" Draco asked again, thankful that his voice didn't croak as he thought it might. Pausing he watched as her face turned up once more, her eyes finally meeting his. And for the first time in seven long years neither of them was filled with disgust. "Is that you?" He asked once more, still unsure of the girl in front of him. "What happened?"  
  
Pausing she looked down once more and saw the shoe in her hand, finally finding the words she thought were right. "My shoe, it broke." She whispered so low that Draco had to lean in even closer to make them out.  
  
"Well I can bloody well see that Granger, but why the hell are you in the bushes on your hands and knees?" He hissed in a low voice, immediately chiding himself as he saw her shrink back. If this is what he thought it was, despite the fact that he hated her, even Mudblood Granger didn't deserve that.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but I looked down and it was broken. Can you fix it?" She asked in a small voice, finally raising up to her knees to face Draco who was leaning across from her on his heels.  
  
Slowly he reached his own hand to her outstretched one and took the shoe from her, pretending to examine it closely for show. He saw the snapped strap, the broken heel, and the dirt smudges that now stained it. Turning back to her he took in the rest of her and couldn't help but feel a little almost minuet amount of sympathy for the girl. Her hair was wild and bushy as always, yet it was wet from the snow and had a few scattered dead leaves in it. Her red silk dress was pushed up high around her thighs, where if he looked closely he could see streaks of blood along with signs of bruising. Her hands and legs were red and scratched from crawling through the snow and bushes.  
  
He hated Hermione Granger. Hated her with a passion. Her best friends were his mortal enemies. She had the audacity to smack him and still continued to mock him about the ferret incident. She was a fucking Mudblood. Yet, he couldn't help the bile that rose into his throat. Or the feeling of rage to whomever had reduced this fiery girl into the scared little one that knelt before him.  
  
"I can fix it when we get back, okay?" He said in a soothing voice he didn't know he possessed, especially for her.  
  
"Okay." She said. Looking down at herself she began to feel self conscious, and smoothed her skirt down as far as it would go. Bringing her hands back up she wrung them together and finally noticed why she felt so naked. "My grandmother's bracelet!" She said in a panicked voice. "It's missing. I don't know where it went! You have to help me find it Draco! It's my grandmother's, it's an antique, my grandfather gave it to her, I have to find it!" Falling back onto her hands she began to dig through the snow, tears streaming down her face as she looked for the small golden thread. Suddenly she felt two strong hands on either one of her wrists, stopping them from their mission.  
  
"It's okay, I'll come back and find it later. We need to get you out of here." Draco said as he unfastened his black cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around her, causing her too finally sit up.  
  
"No!" Hermione sobbed. "You don't understand, I have to find it!"  
  
"I'll buy you a new one for Christ's sake, now would you just calm down!" He yelled once more watching as she finally began to calm down, her chest still heaving as she attempted to stop the sobs.  
  
"But it's not the same." She whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears, trying not to cry as she felt her bare wrist against her cheek.  
  
"I know. But forget the bracelet for now okay? We need to get you out of here. Now do you want me to take you to Potter and Weasley or do you want me to go get them?" He asked.  
  
"No!" She said, exciting herself once again. "No. They don't know I'm here. They can't know. Please Malfoy." She looked up, her eyes pleading with him.  
  
"This isn't my place Granger. Let me get someone to help you. We need to get you back to Hogwarts and take you to Dumbledore, or Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"No!" Hermione said once more. "Please, can you just get me back and into my room. Don't tell anyone. There's nothing to tell. I just," She paused and choked back a sob, "broke my shoe and lost my bracelet is all. Look I'll beg you Malfoy. Think of it, to know that I have actually begged you. Just please get me back there without anyone finding out. Please."  
  
Staring down at her. The broken Head Girl of Gryffindor House. He knew he couldn't refuse her, his mortal enemy, when she was too weak to fight back. Sure tomorrow when she was better, when her cuts were healed he'd have some smarmy comment about her dirty blood. But now he wouldn't refuse her. No one would know and he could just take it up as a moment of lapsed judgment.  
  
Quickly standing up he pulled her up along with him, ignoring her tense shoulders underneath his palms. Smoothing his palms down her arms, he pulled the Slytherin cloak tighter around her, placing her tiny shoe into the one pocket where he kept his wand. Finally he lifted the hood around her head, concealing her face. If anyone saw them, they would only assume that she was another one of his conquests.  
  
Bending his knees he lifted her up into his arms, surprised at how light she was. Making his way out of the park he watched her one bare foot dangle back and forth, ignoring the feeling of her arms as the squeezed tighter around his neck, and the soft sobs that shook against his chest. Finally he reached the carriages that were waiting to take the sixth and seventh years back to the castle, happy that for once he was finally early.  
  
Stowing her away into the Head carriage he placed her on the seat opposite his and watched as she shrunk up into a ball, staring out the window. To anyone who peeked inside the cabin all they would see is the sea of black that was Draco Malfoy's cloak, mistaking it for just another one of his girls. It would be as if Hermione Granger had never been to Hogsmeade this Valentine's Day.  
  
He'd just get her back to her room and try to convince her to get help. If she refused, well then it was the stupid Mudblood's own fault. He would just forget it ever happened. This was inconsequential in the life of Draco Malfoy. Tomorrow it would all just be a bad memory. 


	3. Part Two

(Disclaimer in Prologue)  
  
Again thanks to all for the reviews!  
  
~* Blanche Dubois- A prize for being the first person to even say the "word". Even before Draco or Hermione.  
  
~* dragoneyes- I understand the thing about computers.old Sparky here does that to me often, but thanks for taking the time to review once it behaved.  
  
~* Pammy- Oh Draco is still very much the bastard.he just has his moments.  
  
~* MoD- Who did it you ask? Well you'll just have to find out right along with Hermione.  
  
~* Beka and RuByMoOn- Well here's the update hope you enjoy.  
  
~* Lady Jilly-Bean-You too get a prize for predicting something in this part.I had intended it and you guessed it right away.guess we were thinking alike.besides Draco's too much of a bastard not to do something like that.so I dedicate Draco Malfoy's act on Hermione to you.  
  
Part Two  
  
"Granger." Draco Malfoy said once more, trying to gain the young Gryffindor's attention. They were almost to the castle and she had been staring out the window the entire ride, the silence between them reaching eerie status. And for the past five minutes he had been trying to gain the Head Girl's attention. And Draco knew that at any moment his aggravation would be acted upon.  
  
"For Christ's sake we are almost there, would you wake up and come back to this reality?" Groaning at the total lack of response, Draco did the only thing he could think of.  
  
Grabbing her by the shoulders, he turned her away from the window to face him and lifted his right hand up. And with an adequate amount of force, at least as much as he thought Mudblood Granger deserved at the moment, he smacked her across the cheek, watching as her eyes changed from the glossy distant look to one of recognition.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for Malfoy?" Hermione screeched, bringing her own hand up to her already reddening cheek.  
  
"Well how the hell else was I supposed to get your attention?" He asked, almost feeling sorry about the mark. Almost. "It was either that or go get your precious Potter when the time came." Staring at her he watched as her face changed from furious to horrified. "And we all know how much you want that."  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled turning her head down, hoping he did not hear her words of gratitude. His ego was already so large that anymore words of encouragement or praise might cause it to burst.  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco asked leaning closer. "Did Miss Mudblood herself thank me? Well the world must surly have ended. Or perhaps Voldemort has finally risen to power!"  
  
"Look." She said through gritted-teeth, her anger pushing to the surface once more. "I have begged you and degraded myself by thanking you. Now if you had any decency, whatsoever, you would allow me some dignity!"  
  
*What the fuck does she think I'm giving her? I haven't asked her any questions; I'm doing what she has asked so far, without asking for anything in return. Well,* He paused, delighted by the idea, *I could always hold this over her head and ask for something later.*  
  
"Fine." She said interrupting his thoughts. "I knew I couldn't expect that from a Malfoy."  
  
"Listen. I am doing you a favor. Stop complaining! Now, we're almost back at Hogwarts, so you're going to need to get a hold of yourself and get off your ass, because I obviously can't carry you back in. I can imagine old McGonagall would get a kick out of seeing me carrying you up to your room. So, unless you want me to go get the Wonder Twins, you need to move. Now!"  
  
Watching as the carriage swiftly came to a stop, Hermione popped up, not wanting to start another argument with the Slytherin.  
  
"You'll need to put on your other shoe and make do." He said kneeling down in front of her and reaching into the pocket of his robe. Removing his wand and her shoe quickly, so not to have her cringe further, *or to have my hands on the filthy Mudblood* he reasoned, he lifted her bare foot up and placed the shoe back on it. Tipping his wand down to the dirtied red shoe he said "Aluta Reparo!" And watched as the shoe quickly mended itself.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said once more.  
  
"Ignoring her he stood back up and refastened the cloak tightly around her, examining his handiwork closely to make sure she was fully covered  
  
"Good," he said. "Keep your head down and stick by my side. No one will know that it's you. At least I hope not, because my reputation will be shot if people know that I've been associating with you."  
  
Nodding, Hermione ducked her head down. She only heard the door open, then, trying not to scream as he did so, felt his hand grab hers and guide her out of the carriage, where he immediately dropped it once she was safe on the ground.  
  
Not that she was complaining, she didn't want Malfoy to touch her. She didn't want anyone to, not after.  
  
"Seducing another poor girl?" Hermione heard the old familiar voice behind her as she tried not to burst into tears right there.  
  
"What would you know of it Weasel?" Draco spat as he turned to face the poor redheaded excuse for a wizard. "Or you for that matter Potter?" He asked seeing the redhead's companion. Feeling as Hermione tensed next to him, he turned back around and continued to walk away from her friends, not wanting to start a confrontation and have her be revealed. He had promised her he would help, and for once he would keep a promise. Even if it was to Granger.  
  
*God, I must be loosing my mind!"* He groaned inwardly as he rushed them along.  
  
Not wanting Malfoy to have the last word, and despite Harry's silent protests, Ron yelled out, "Yeah, well how much did you have to pay her then?"  
  
"More than you could ever afford Weasley!" His voice rung back as he and Hermione disappeared into the castle, never stopping until the reached the door to their Common Room.  
  
"Hogwarts, A History." Draco said to the portrait of the Hogwart's founders that acted as guard to the door, trying not to gag at Hermione's choice for this week's password.  
  
Guiding her over to the large armchair closest to the fire, he sat her down, expecting that the flames might warm her up. Instead she gazed emptily into them, unconsciously running her hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Right." He mumbled as he sat down in the chair across from her. *What are you doing?* He asked himself. *Just say goodnight and get gone.* The logical voice in his head pleaded. But tonight was not a night for logic.  
  
"Is there anything else you needed?" He asked, hoping the answer to be no, so that he in fact could listen to the logical voice.  
  
"I'm dirty." She said stopping her hands from their ministrations and gazing down at her fingernails. At the dirt. Blood. Flesh.  
  
"Well I've been telling you that for years." Draco scoffed, then realized what she meant. Waiting for her defensive strike to his attack on her heritage, he was surprised when all she did was stand up quietly.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath." She said mindlessly as she walked to the one side of the Common Room where their joint bathroom lay.  
  
"Wait." He said causing her to pause and turn around. He had her attention now and he wasn't about to blow it. He wanted out of this hell. And he wanted out now. He had willingly helped the filthy little Mudblood. He needed out or he would never be able to look at himself in the mirror again.  
  
"I don't think that's the most brilliant idea you've ever had Granger. Now I AM going to Dumbledore so that he can take a look at you before you go and do something rash."  
  
"No! I'm dirty! I need to be clean. I can't face- -" Stopping as her voice cracked she made her way back to her chair. "I can't face anyone."  
  
"Fine, then face this alone. Because I want out of this situation. I don't fucking care anymore. It's not my place to help you. I can't handle this. I fucking hate you!" He screamed. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself a little. "Sure, I'm sorry about the bad row you had, but leave me the hell out of this. It should be Potter or Weasley by your side. Not your mortal enemy."  
  
"Ron." Draco heard her whisper, tears steadily running down her cheeks.  
  
"The Weasel?" He asked raising his voice once more. "He did this to you? Didn't think he had enough balls to take what he wanted."  
  
"No!" Hermione cried indignantly. "I don't know who.it's not his fault. It's mine."  
  
"Why? Because for the first time in your pathetic little life you got dressed up? So what if you look like a harlot. And since we've already established that I hate you- -"  
  
"I hate you too Malfoy." She interrupted, sniffling.  
  
"Right, and since we've already established that, you need to listen carefully. Now you can take this as another one of my bleeding heart moments, which, by the way, do end at midnight, but believe me when I say this. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You didn't ask for this. It's not your fault Hermione."  
  
"But, I was raped!" She cried, her hand flying up to her mouth as the word passed her lips. The word she had been dreading since she felt that other hand against her mouth. Since she felt her back digging into the snow and rocks. Since she felt her stockings and panties being ripped from her. Since the bastard drove into her, tearing away what was left of her innocence.  
  
"Not a word." He had said. Now Hermione had said the word.  
  
Bringing her knees up into the chair, she leaned against them and sobbed.  
  
Across from her Draco Malfoy sat, his silver eyes passing over her, unsure of what to do. So, he did the only thing a Malfoy could.  
  
Standing up he crossed over to the door to his room. "Take your bath Granger. Clean up. I won't say a word to anyone."  
  
Opening the door he walked in quickly, slamming it behind him, trying to ignore the heart-wrenching sobs that lay behind it. Those non-stop, body wrenching sobs.  
  
He was through. This was going to be the first, last, and only time Draco Malfoy ever thought of anyone or anything but himself. Tomorrow he would go back to treating the Mudblood bitch like she deserved. It's not like he cared.  
  
Hearing the distant crash, Draco raced back to his bedroom door, flinging it open.  
  
Sure, it's not like he cared at all. 


	4. Part Three

Thank you all for your kind thoughts and prayers for my grandfather. It's been a tough time for me and I'm glad to get back into writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, just as all of your generous words before told me that you enjoyed the others.thank you for all of your comments.each and every one of you.  
  
As always I disclaim.and the big formal one is in Part One.  
  
Part Three  
  
"Do you think that when I woke up this morning I though 'Gee, I'd really like to spend my evening picking up after Gryffindor's very own Mudblood Granger?'" Draco said as he made his way across the common room and into the bathroom where Hermione knelt on the cold marble floor surrounded by hundreds of shards of glass.  
  
Muttering a quick spell under his breath he watched as the pieces flew back up over the sink, once more forming a mirror.  
  
Looking at his own reflection Draco could already see bags forming underneath his steely gray eyes.  
  
*I have to get at least nine hours of sleep every night. If I look less than one-hundred percent tomorrow, I swear she'll pay.*  
  
"You think I had this in mind either?" She asked breaking his thoughts. Cradling her right hand, she began to stand up, wincing at the ache between her legs.  
  
Watching, and yet never offering a hand, hey, he had done enough already, he saw the blood smeared across the knuckles of her right hand.  
  
"Smooth Granger. What did that mirror ever do to you?" He sneered at her stupidity.  
  
"Turns out its name was Draco Malfoy." She bit back.  
  
"Look, I can walk away right now." He threatened.  
  
"Then why don't you Malfoy? Hmm? You've had plenty of opportunities and yet you keep coming back. Why, so you can have more ammo? So tomorrow you and your two goons can have a good laugh at my expense? So you can brag at the next Death Eaters meeting about how a stupid Mudblood got what was coming to her?" Hermione yelled, the knuckles on her good hand clenched so tight in a fist they began to turn white.  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater." He protested, unsure if it was because he was insulted that she had assumed, embarrassed that he wasn't, or ashamed that he would one day have to be.  
  
"That doesn't matter, I'm sure your loving every second of this." She cried, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Do I love seeing you weak? Yes. In my debt? Absolutely."  
  
"See!"  
  
"Shut up and let me finish. No matter how evil you and the rest of your Muggle Lovers claim I am, I would never want any woman to be violated. Even you. Would I love to see Voldemort finally kill Potter, or a Bludger crack open Weasley's head, or you crushed underneath a stack of books?" He paused grinning at the thoughts. "Hell yes. But you don't deserve this. Whoever did this is sick and disturbed. I mean to choose a Mudblood of all people."  
  
Watching her eyes fill with fury and her mouth open wide, he continued.  
  
"But that's not the point. I'm not going to tell anyone, I've already promised you that. So, I'm not going to laugh about it behind your back. If I were going to laugh I'd do it to your face. You're my worst enemy and I wouldn't wish this on you." Draco said sincerely.  
  
"Right." Hermione said composing herself. "Now could you get the hell out of her so I can clean up?" She said pushing him out, both glad that the awkwardness between them was broken.  
  
Turning around, he felt as well as heard the door slam shut behind him.  
  
"That's right filthy Mudblood, clean yourself." He said half- heartedly. *Even that's no fun right now. Guess I'll have to try and say that to her face later. That'll make up for being nice earlier.*  
  
Looking around the empty room he couldn't help but feel a little lost. Pacing the length between each of their rooms, he tried not to focus on the distant sound of running water.  
  
*Just go to bed.* The logical voice in his head began again. *You have an out, take it.*  
  
"Clothes. She'll need clothes." Draco said aloud, ignoring the voice, as he made his way over to her door. Placing a hand on the antique doorknob he managed to push open the door slightly, just before alarms started to ring causing the door to slam shut right on his face.  
  
Crying out, his hands flew up to his nose. Pulling one hand away he looked at his palm covered in.  
  
BLOOD  
  
Hermione couldn't seem to get it off, no matter how hard she scrubbed all she could see was red.  
  
But she didn't realize that the blood was now long gone, having washed down the drain almost instantly, pouring off of her legs and hand. For Hermione Granger would always see the blood.  
  
It didn't matter that her skin was now bright red from the scolding shower and her scouring.  
  
*I thought washing it off would help, but it's still there.*  
  
Taking the bar of soap Hermione dug her nails into it, scraping them across the surface, just like.  
  
"No!" She said aloud shaking her head, her long hair splashing water droplets against the pounding steam of water. "Please no." She cried sinking to her knees.  
  
Once more she could feel the sobs taking over, but before she could let them escape, a pounding on the door interrupted her.  
  
"What?" She screamed, her words taking on a new emotion.  
  
"Don't you what me Granger." She heard Draco yell through the door. "I've just come to bring you some clothes." Hermione heard the door creak open slightly then slam shut just as quickly.  
  
Peering out from behind the large enclosed shower, she saw that a green t-shirt and black silk boxers lay on the floor.  
  
"Great, Slytherin colours." Collecting herself she turned the water off and walked out of the shower.  
  
Grabbing her towel, she began to rub herself raw, but this time in an attempt to dry herself.  
  
Watching as her skin became even redder, she threw her towel in disgust. Walking over, and careful to avoid the mirror, so not to induce another incident like when she had first seen her reflection, Hermione bent down and picked up the clothes.  
  
Wincing as she lifted her leg into the black boxers, Hermione couldn't help but feel disgusted by the fact that she was wearing Draco Malfoy's clothes.  
  
Foregoing any primping, she placed the t-shirt over her head. Looking down she couldn't help but notice how much the clothes hung on her. Sure, Draco appeared lean, but with his clothes enveloping her, Hermione couldn't help but notice how much bigger than her he was.  
  
Once more shaking her head she stepped out of the bathroom, watching as the steam floated out along with her.  
  
"Always knew I could get you into my pants." Draco said smirking from his armchair near the fire.  
  
"So you're implying that you've thought about it then." She said smirking back, having caught him at his own game.  
  
Watching as his smirk turned into a scowl, Hermione decided against teasing him further. "Why didn't you just get some of my clothes since you were being so hospitable?" She asked.  
  
Continuing to scowl he point to his nose which was still slightly red, although the bleeding had stopped.  
  
"Oh. The alarms." She said realizing.  
  
"Yeah." He grumbled, swearing payback if he looked less than ninety- five percent tomorrow.  
  
"Well, I'll go get changed now and give them back."  
  
"No." He said putting a hand up. "I'm just going to have a house elf come and get them later so that he can burn them.  
  
"Okay." Hermione said without argument, having given up her SPEW movement after her dealings with Kreacher in her fifth year. "Have them get my dress too." She said.  
  
"What do I look like, your maid?" He asked with an indignant snort.  
  
"I want them burned." She said ignoring him.  
  
Seeing the seriousness in her eyes, he knew better than to continue arguing.  
  
"Right. Well it's been a long day, so I suggest we both go to sleep."  
  
"I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer." Hermione said from her spot on the sofa, entranced by the fire.  
  
"Well, goodnight Granger." He said once more walking back to his room, never waiting for a response.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No! No! Please no!"  
  
Sitting straight up, the terrified screams woke Draco from his sleep. Reaching for his wand he jumped up quickly and stormed into the common room, ready for an attack.  
  
Instead he only saw Hermione thrashing on the couch.  
  
Not caring that he was dressed only in a pair of black silk boxers, identical to the ones he had given Hermione, he made his way over to the sofa and placed a hand on her arm.  
  
But she didn't awake, instead his touch had a strange calming effect. Pulling away as if he had been burned, he watched as her movements stilled and her cries stopped.  
  
"It's all right Hermione. You're fine." He said awkwardly. Reaching on the back of the sofa he grabbed both a red throw and a green one. Covering Hermione up with the red one, Draco turned and once more sat in his armchair, covering himself up with his own throw.  
  
"Less than eighty-six percent." He mumbled as he watched her from his seat, the fire roaring behind him, keeping them both warm, as his eyelids began to drop.  
  
And just before he left the land of waking again, he assured himself that tomorrow this would all be over.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
  
*Where the hell is Hermione?* Harry Potter thought to himself as he wrote down the ingredients for the potion that they would be brewing today.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry had decided to take NEWT Potions for their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. Hermione, as predicted, had scored perfect on her OWLs for Potions and was more than happy to take another two years with Snape.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had done surprisingly well on his own Potions OWLs, but was more than happy to be free of Snape. But it was Professor Dumbledore who had talked Harry into taking the class, mostly to help continue to cover for Harry's Occlumency lessons with Snape.  
  
Because what self-respecting Gryffindor would willingly be seen with anyone associated with Slytherin. Especially Snape.  
  
So, each week, Snape would give Harry at least one extra undeserved detention (not like the others were deserved), and teach him under the guise of punishment.  
  
They had been doing this for two years, but Harry still had yet to master it. He still let his emotions control him. It was that weakness that had cost people their lives, and it didn't help that Snape was the one who was teaching him.  
  
Ron had escaped Snape, but at least he had Hermione to share the misery that was Double Potions with.  
  
*But where is she?* He thought once more.  
  
Not only was he missing his partner, but also he was worried about his best friend.  
  
Hermione never missed classes. The only time Harry could truly recall that happening was in their second year. And that was against her own will. Every other time anything happened she would always drag herself to class.  
  
And to top it off he had not seen her in two days. Ron had said she would meet them at The Three Broomsticks last night but she never showed up.  
  
'Probably studying.' Ron had said. But he was too involved with Lavender Brown to care.  
  
But Harry did care. Too much in fact. For it was Harry that had Ron make sure she was coming for Valentine's Day.  
  
And after that incident with Cho Chang back in fifth year, Harry didn't want to risk another Valentine's Day catastrophe.  
  
Ron was supposed to have set it up, get her there, then Harry would- well he didn't know what exactly, but it didn't matter. She never showed.  
  
He had been too tired last night to go find her, but he knew he would see her in Potions. Then he could see what was wrong.  
  
*But that didn't work out did it?* He thought glancing at the empty seat next to him.  
  
Just as he was about to begin preparing the ingredients he needed, Harry's head jerked back up as the dungeon door slammed shut.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry mumbled, the hopeful look disappearing from his face as he turned back to his work.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Snape said as he watched the normally calm Slytherin try to regain his breath and composure. "How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."  
  
Turing his head to the side, Snape saw Harry peeking up at them. Sighing he turned back to Draco. "I'm afraid I'll have to take away three house points for your tardiness."  
  
*It would be fifteen for a Gryffindor.* Harry thought bitterly as he watched Malfoy make his way to his seat. "Prig." He mumbled as the smug Slytherin bumped into his table.  
  
Glaring at Harry's comment Snape ignored him and turned his attention back to Draco. "Well Mr. Malfoy, since our very own Mr. Potter doesn't seem very talkative today, perhaps you could tell us where your fellow Head is."  
  
Glancing at the now very attentive Potter, Draco couldn't help but smirk at the glare he was receiving from the boy wonder.  
  
*Oh, this is too easy.* Draco thought. He was late for Potions and he was only around seventy-eight percent. It was definitely time to payback the Mudblood.  
  
"Oh I can tell you exactly where she is and why she isn't here." He said as the whole class, but especially Harry, leaned in closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled breathlessly as he banged on the entrance to the Head's common room, receiving glares from all of Hogwarts founders, having run directly there as soon as Potions was over. "Hermione!" He called once more just as the door flung open.  
  
"What?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Taking in her disheveled appearance, and the fact that she was dressed in too larger Slytherin coloured clothes, Harry couldn't help but wonder further about what Malfoy had said. What was he really playing at.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, beginning to become irritated, even in her tired state.  
  
"I came to see how you were." He began. "I was concerned about you. Malfoy told me what happened."  
  
Starring up into the concerned green eyes of her best friend, Hermione's mouth dropped open.  
  
And it was those green eyes that were the last thing she saw before her world turned black. 


	5. Part Four

Once more I thank EVERYONE for their kind words.even comparing me to Miss Rowling.it's too kind.doesn't mean I won't take it though.reviews brighten my day just as I hope a new chapter brightens yours.  
  
While this is a bit shorter it is what some have asked for.a brief look at what's happening in the Wizarding World.while it is brief.more will be looked into at a later date.  
  
Now I have read the 5th book.took me just the day it came out.so be warned  
  
.SPOILERS FOR ORDER OF THE PHOENIX AHEAD.  
  
Although I doubt there isn't anyone who hasn't read it.  
  
As always I disclaim.and the big formal one is in the Prologue.  
  
Part Four  
  
"Mmm." Hermione moaned, her eyes beginning to flutter open softly.  
  
"Hey." She heard a familiar voice say, causing her eyes to shoot straight open.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled looking around her, she was back on the sofa, lying down once more, but this time Harry was sitting next to her. And it was at this time that she realized just exactly why they were in this position.  
  
But before she could open her mouth, Harry began to speak once more.  
  
"I guess Malfoy was right." Harry said, sadly smiling down at her.  
  
*I'll kill him!* She seethed, all the while trying to maintain a composed look on her face. *I'll rip off the little ferret's head, spit down his neck, then shove his head where it truly belong, up his arse!*  
  
"I didn't really believe him. That he perhaps had really done something to you." He continued, trying to decipher the look on her face. "But why else would you have missed Double Potions."  
  
"I missed Potions!" She screeched, jumping up from the sofa and glancing at the large Grandfather Clock that was seated on one of the walls in the common room. In fact she should be in Advanced Transfigurations as they spoke.  
  
"Yes, that's why I figured Malfoy's story was true. You never miss any class. And you fainting in my arms only confirmed it. Perhaps I should take you to Madame Pomfrey." He said, once more showing his concern.  
  
"And what is it exactly that Malfoy said?" She asked through gritted teeth. *I'll kill him. I am going to kill him.*  
  
"Well you know, right? He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"But Malfoy is known for twisting the truth isn't he Harry?" Said her ever-persistent voice of reason.  
  
"Right, well I was worried about you when you didn't show up last night at The Three Broomsticks." He paused watching her normally bright eyes suddenly flash a look of fear. But it was gone almost as soon as it occurred causing Harry to wonder if it had really happened.  
  
He'd never seen that look on Hermione's face before. He had not seen it during their fourth year when she had been trapped underwater during one of the tasks for the Goblet of Fire. Neither had he seen it during their fifth year when they faced Umbridge, Grawp, and the Centaurs, nor when they fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
Brushing it off for now, he continued, "And when you didn't come to class this morning, well you worried me even more Hermione." He said becoming emotional.  
  
After the loss of his Godfather, Sirius Black, Harry had begun to become even more introverted, blaming himself and pushing his friends further and further away. But it was Hermione who had literally slapped some sense into him during their sixth year.  
  
At the end of the year Harry had tried to take on Voldemort by himself. Hopping that he could make Trelawneyy's prophecy pan out in his favour. Not willing to risk anyone else that was close to him, he had only managed, thankfully, to land himself in St. Mungo's for three weeks, while Voldemort and his followers remained free and well hidden, biding their time.  
  
And once he had been released Hermione had promptly slapped him across the face and told him to get over himself. That they had all lost Sirius, and getting himself killed wasn't going to make things any better.  
  
And it was in that moment, when she smiled sweetly, tears rolling down her cheeks, that Harry Potter fell in love with his best friend Hermione Granger.  
  
He had changed his attitude from that moment, but he still remained very afraid that one of his friends would be harmed because of him. Which helped lead to his trouble with Occlumency, the fact that he could not control his emotions.  
  
And that is why at this moment it was now Hermione reassuring Harry by holding tightly onto his hand.  
  
Sighing he continued. "And then Malfoy came in late. Snape only took away three points then added ten after his explanation." He said bitterly.  
  
"Prejudice." Hermione said smiling at Harry, meanwhile still planning Draco Malfoy's demise.  
  
"He said he was late because he was helping you. He said that you had gotten sick all over the bathroom- -"  
  
*Oh thank god!* Hermione thought, blocking Harry out as he continued his story. *I don't care what he said to embarrass me in front of Snape and the rest, as long as he didn't tell. And he didn't. Who knew a Malfoy could keep his word?*  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked again finally gaining her attention.  
  
"What?" She asked blushing guiltily.  
  
"I asked why you're dressed like that though." He said trying to hide his disgust at the fact that it looked like Hermione was wearing Malfoy's clothes.  
  
"Well," She began, feeling horrible that she was adding to the network of lies Malfoy had already started. "I suppose that I had gotten sick on myself as well, and since Malfoy couldn't go into my room, he was nice for the first time in his life and got me a change of clothes from his room and left me to change. I suppose I had already made him late, so I changed and went back to sleep. I didn't realize what time it was."  
  
*God is going to strike me dead.* She thought as Harry not only bit into the story, but swallowed it whole.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" He asked once more.  
  
"No!" She yelled as Harry was taken back.  
  
"But you went pale and passed out right in front of me. You must be really sick Hermione. I should have taken you the moment it happened."  
  
*That's because I thought Malfoy had told you and I didn't know what to do. So just drop it already.* "I think I'll just stay in for the day and see how I feel later."  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked, hoping she would say yes. He didn't want to leave her alone if she felt bad. He didn't care how sick she was, he just wanted to make sure she was all right. To care for her as she did for him so many times.  
  
"No thanks Harry. But could you get my notes for me?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. McGonagall won't have a problem, so she'll probably excuse my lateness too. I'll just leave the Potions notes with you and check on you later."  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said sincerely, jumping up as he began to walk to the portrait hole. "Oh and could you not tell Ron, it's all kind of embarrassing."  
  
"Sure thing Hermione." He said as the door swung in. "I'd probably want as few people to know too if I had explosive diarrhea." Smiling once more, he stepped through the door as it slammed shut behind him.  
  
"I'll kill him!"  
  
* * * * * *  
* * * *  
  
"Prat!" Hermione screamed as she saw the familiar blonde head step through the portrait hole, a flying glass accompanied her outburst, smashing inches away from Draco Malfoy's head, as it hit the closed door behind him.  
  
"What is it with you and breaking glass objects Granger." He said pointing a wand at the shards and reformed the glass. "You have some major issues."  
  
"Issues? I have major issues? Well of course I do, weren't you there last night?" She asked exasperated with her hands on her hips, which were now covered in her school uniform, Draco's clothes long gone after yet another scolding hot shower.  
  
"Yes, and didn't you gather that I don't care anymore?" He asked crossing over and tossing his books onto the sofa which had been made up, blankets once more folded over the back.  
  
"So, you're just going to go on and pretend it never happened?" She asked, not understanding the audacity of this boy.  
  
"I could never forget Hermione." He said in a low voice, his understanding being that if he said something low enough then it really didn't count.  
  
"Then why would you say the things you said in Potions. I thought you understood. Why would you embarrass me like that?" She asked trying not to cry. For some reason she could no longer control her emotions. She had tried and succeeded with Harry. But with Malfoy, it was different. He had seen and helped her at her worst. She thought perhaps that had bonded them to a point where he wouldn't be SO malicious.  
  
"I see you've talked to Potter." He said grinning. "But understand this Granger. Yes, I fell badly for you, but that doesn't mean I respect you. I'm not going to change how I act to you or your fellow Gryffindors. I'm a Slytherin for Christ's sake. These colours will never change. "But don't worry I didn't tell everyone else in my other classes. But I'm sure Pansy will have spread it by now."  
  
"You," she began raising her hand to point at him. "Are disgusting and cruel."  
  
"Better than the real story though."  
  
"I guess." She conceded, not wishing to argue further.  
  
But Draco Malfoy was never one to take a hint. "Besides I was up all night and I looked like, well I could never really look bad, but let's just say, not up to par, plus I overslept because of you and that made me late for Potions. I had to make myself look good. And pay you back of course."  
  
Ignoring his attempt at getting her started she asked, "Why didn't you just wake me up when you left?"  
  
"Because I thought you had a rough night and needed to rest. Build up your strength. It's no fun fighting with you when YOU are below par. It's not worth the effort." He said brushing off his act of kindness. "And I got you notes from both Potions and Transfigurations so you can keep up. God forbid you not get the highest marks."  
  
"Thanks." She said gratefully. While Harry was the greatest friend she ever had, when it came to schoolwork he was definitely not on her or Malfoy's level, so she was thankful to have Malfoy's notes to look. He was Head Boy after all. He may have paid his way onto the Quidditch team, but money didn't get him where he was today academically.  
  
"Well next time you oversleep don't expect me to be so kind." He said trying not to allow the warm feeling from her graciousness to overtake him.  
  
"Yes, because telling Snape I had explosive diarrhea was extremely kind." Hermione said, once more remembering why she wanted to kill him.  
  
"No, but it was funny."  
  
"Again I go back to my original statement. You are a prat."  
  
*Yeah the prat that sat up with you most of the night.* He thought but instead decided to change the subject.  
  
"Well are you coming to dinner?" He said walking back over to the door.  
  
"I guess my bug was only a twelve hour or something." She smiled and walked over to the door. While she was still upset over what Malfoy had done, and despite the fact that she didn't feel like eating without regurgitating it, she knew that she had to at least attempt to.  
  
"Good." He said as he stepped through the door. "But don't think I'm walking with you." He slammed the door right as Hermione walked up to it, barely missing her nose.  
  
Seething, once more Hermione went back to her original statement. "Prat." 


	6. Part Five

I know.I know.it's been a while.and I've been sitting on this chapter for 2 weeks or so.I have all of it written in my head yet I can't write it down.and what shall we blame?  
  
That oogy case of food poising that I had.oh it was not of the good.but now that I am on my mended way.and not, nor was I ever, in the Hermione "explosive"(I do love that word) diarrhea phase, I took my time and managed this short bit.hopefully I can bang these out more frequently. I leave for school in 2 ½ weeks so I plan to bang away.  
  
Thanks for all reviews.and as per request we do have some Draco/Hermione bonding.and.not to offend too much.Ron bashing.  
  
OH!! And a little announcement.perhaps incentive in a way.here's my little game.  
  
I like the number 144.it's square root is 12.there were 144 episodes of "Buffy" (Rest in Peace).SO according to my counter.the person with the 144th review.(am I being optimistic or what? But I think we can get there.this story will be a long one)  
  
Well, the person with the 144th review will get a prize.The can get to know who the rapist is if they want (if it is left out it is punishable.I can change the story if I want) or if they choose they can add a plot point if they want.or pick to know something or.well their choice really (but please use discretion if this review thing does occur.I will not answer "How does it end")  
  
So now that my post-sick rant of weirdness and non-making sense-ness is over.I shall get on with the story.  
  
As always I disclaim.the formal one is in the Prologue.  
  
Part Five  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Hermione mumbled to herself as she pushed open the doors to the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She could feel everyone looking at her. All eyes on her. Although, in fact, no one even noticed her, save for a few Gryffindors and one specific Slytherin. But for Hermione Granger it felt as if the whole of Hogwarts could see what had happened to her. That she was now as filthy as Draco Malfoy had always said.  
  
" 'Mione!" Ron Weasley waved at her enthusiastically, his mouth full of the food that the House Elves had prepared.  
  
Pushing down the lump that had formed in her throat, she made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron, not able to sit across from him and look him in the eyes. Instead it was Harry Potter's gaze that caught her own from across the table.  
  
Smiling at her warmly, he knew better than to ask if she was all right, seeing that she was here was proof enough that she was on the mended path. And true to his word he wouldn't bring it up in front of Ron.  
  
Due to his dense nature, the Keeper for Gryffindor House had not heard what had occurred earlier this morning, and Harry planned to keep it that way.  
  
"Where have you been hiding yourself?" Ron asked his best friend, right before taking a bite from a biscuit. "I thought you were going to show up at Hogsmeade last night."  
  
"Well," she began, choosing her words carefully. *Try to appear nonchalant, Harry, knows what you told him, or rather what Draco did, don't go overboard with Ron.* "Well, you know me." She shrugged her shoulders, absentmindedly placing some chicken and potatoes onto her plate.  
  
"Figured as much. Studying. Where else would you be? You need to stop being so serious Hermione. This is our final year. Live a little for once!" Ron continued, oblivious to her inner turmoil. But Hermione's downward gaze and sunken shoulders didn't go unnoticed by Harry.  
  
"*Live a little, he says!? Like you did with Lavender last night? While I - -I dressed up, for you, went to Hogsmeade, because of you. If you hadn't asked me, gotten my hopes up, I wouldn't have ended up in the park. I wouldn't have ended up being- -"  
  
Watching her face slowly being to redden with fury, a look he had seen on both his own mother and Hermione many times, Ronald Weasley knew he had picked the wrong time to pick on Hermione Granger. "Oh lighten up 'Mione, I was only kidding!"  
  
"Only kidding? Just because I take my future seriously doesn't make me a hermit, as you've said so eloquently on many an occasion. Just because my life goal isn't to be water boy for the stupid Chuddly Cannons doesn't make me less than human. So, don't treat me like a leper because I choose to spend a night in as opposed to snogging Lavender Brown!"  
  
Regretting, only slightly, her words as she saw Ron's face turn to a shade that quite resembled a tomato, she continued. "You want me to live a little Ronald Weasley? Believe me, I have, more than you will ever know." Pushing her plate away from her, she swung her leg over the bench, preparing to stand up.  
  
"Hermione, don't go" Harry said finally speaking up, after having kept quite all the while, the safest course of action during a Granger/Weasley argument.  
  
"You know what, I'm just not hungry anymore." She said, finally standing up, only to be blocked by Ron. "I don't know what I ever saw in you." She said to her best friend. The one with the soft blue eyes. The one she had thought she loved. And it was because of that, that she was in this position.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione." He said rolling his eyes at her ludicrous behavior. Reaching out to pull her into a hug, as he had done many times before, he was shocked when the moment he touched her, she leapt back, pointing at him shakily.  
  
Pushing him back with the palm of her other hand, she managed to catch him off guard and move him slightly.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She screeched at him, finally pushing past and running out the doors she had just entered through, one specific Slytherin following unnoticed after her.  
  
* * * * *  
* * * *  
  
"Granger!" Malfoy said breathlessly, finally having caught up with her after three flights of stairs. Who knew Mudbloods could run so fast.  
  
"I can't do this." Hermione said leaning against one wall, using the support to push herself down to the floor, knees drawn up as she rested her chin upon them. "I can't just walk around and pretend that there is nothing wrong. I guess I'm not built like that. I just, thought that I could."  
  
"That's your problem, know-it-all." He said sitting on his heels in front of her, briefly glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one, save a few portraits, were around to see him associating with her. "You think too much. You really thought that you could just go back to normal, act as if nothing happened?" He reiterated, scoffing.  
  
"Yes!" She cried. "But then Ron made me so mad, he made me remember. And I blame him! Not just for making me remember. But because it happened. How could he sit there, so smug and judge my life?"  
  
"Because he's prejudice." Malfoy said, his serious tone causing her to burst out laughing. "What? He is."  
  
"This coming from a Slytherin." She said between fits of laughter.  
  
"If someone or something doesn't meet his ideal, he immediately casts them aside. Or ridicules them for it. Sure, I do that to people I hate, but he does it to his own friends. He needs the security of his life, and he judges anyone that causes it to falter slightly. You don't mean his ideal for a supposed normal seventh year. So, he'll pick apart who you are."  
  
"Hence all of our fights." Hermione said, happy to have someone to share in her Ron bashing mood. Even if it was Malfoy. "But that doesn't give me the right to blame him."  
  
"You have to blame someone. And he's the most tangible. I'm sure that if I hadn't been the one to find you that I would be the one to incur your wrath."  
  
"He didn't do it though. I realize that. But it's just so easy to make it his fault, to have someone to take my anger out on." She said as she starred across at her fellow Head.  
  
When had it turned so wrong? She was furious with Ron and confiding in Malfoy. Who was actually listening, with no rude comments, and looking at her with, what was that, sympathy?  
  
"So, just do it. Right now blame the Weasel. Take it out on him. Just don't blame yourself. It's better than keeping everything in, slowly dying inside."  
  
"Why do you care so much Draco?" Hermione asked, her question causing him to duck his head.  
  
"I don't care. I just relish seeing you in misery. I love seeing it up close and personal."  
  
"Right." Hermione said not wanting to break then tentative and unexpected truce that had occurred between them. "So, what do I do now?" She asked not really addressing him.  
  
"I don't care." He said once more, this time his words taking on a different meaning.  
  
"I just. I hate this. I hate him!" She cried pushing herself back up.  
  
Following her lead Draco stood as well. "Who?"  
  
"Ron! Whoever did this to me!"  
  
"Then do something about it. Hex a bludger to knock Weasley out at the next match." He grinned at the thought of one of his fondest wishes.  
  
"I can't go on like this Draco. I need answers. I need to feel whole again. Safe. God I can't even stand the thought of being touched. This is never going to end. Every time I close my eyes. I can hear him. Feel him."  
  
"Easy. Don't close your eyes." Draco said, hoping that his logic would work for her.  
  
"I'm not going another night, another day, so I'm going to need your help."  
  
"With what?" He asked eyeing her wearily as she leaned in closer, her face mere inches from his own. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he heard her whisper:  
  
"Finding my rapist." 


	7. Part Six

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes I know I disappeared off the face of the planet. But I haven't forgotten this story. It's always been deep here with me. The only thing is I went away to a new University and it ATE MY SOUL! I just never...I dunno...ANYWAY...I have a week and half left before I head home and I wanted to start this up again. Don't ditch it because I still have A LOT of story left in me. Thanks to all that have written and reviewed throughout this Work In Progress...KEEP IT UP!! It's been a while for me and I KNOW it has for you as well...so enjoy  
  
"Harry! Just the man I was looking for!" Hermione yelled as she raced up to her oldest and dearest friend. He was standing just outside the door to the Head's common room, hand poised to knock.  
  
"Hermione!" He gasped turning around, he couldn't help but smile and her flushed face as she jogged up to him. "I was just coming to see how you were. I had to wait until Ron went off to play Neville in Wizard's Chess, didn't want it to seem like I was taking sides." He watched her brow furor at this. Raising his hands up in defense he continued, "But just so you know, I'm on your side." He said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Well," Hermione began not knowing exactly what to say. Harry was often caught in the middle of the latest Hermione/Ron row. And it wasn't often that he came to see how she was doing. That was twice in one day and she couldn't help but wonder exactly what was up with her friend. But unfortunately she didn't have time for that. Draco was waiting for her and right now she needed Harry's help. "Thanks for that Harry." She said tilting her head to the side in appreciation. "I hate to do this to you, but could I be a bother?"  
  
"You always are." He responded cheekily, his face blushing slightly at his joke. Seeing his face she let out a soft chuckle that just deepened the colour of his face.  
  
"Do you think it would be possible for me to borrow your invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map?" She stumbled out quickly, she hoped he didn't question her much over this. But by the look on his face and by how well she knew Harry, Hermione knew that this would be a long-winded conversation. But unfortunately she had to meet Draco in less than ten minutes. He had reluctantly agreed to accompany her to Hogsmeade in what Hermione called a "recon" mission. She would return to the scene of the crime in hopes of finding something to help her catch whoever had done this to her. After much prodding and pleading the Slytherin had agreed, probably in hopes to see Hermione fall into the depths of despair. But at this point she didn't care. She couldn't go alone, she needed someone there for support even if they wouldn't hold her hand in. And right now the only person that could do that for her was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why Hermione?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione had never deliberately sought out to break rules and right now she was asking for the two instruments that would help her to break nearly half a dozen Hogwarts rules. She was Head Girl, she didn't need to sneak around.  
  
"It's just that I missed class earlier Harry, and I want to head to the library and try to catch myself up." She lied with ease. The thought alone disgusted her, that she was beginning to become so good at lying to her best friends. She watched as his face slowly began to fall, but before he could begin to sulk she jumped in, knowing exactly why he reverted back to his normally brooding mode. "Your notes were fabulous Harry, and I thank you greatly for them. But, you know me. I have to still double and triple check everything myself. So, I have a feeling I will be in the Library until very late. I still don't feel well enough to argue with Madame Pince to allow me to stay there all night, so it's just easier to sneak in now and allow myself all the time in the world. Understand?" She asked hoping her continuing pile of lies would sate his questioning appetite.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you?" Harry asked hopefully having bought her story completely. This was Hermione, she would never lie to him.  
  
"No, Harry." She said a little too quickly, but immediately rectified it. "I don't want to get you into too much trouble, you have enough on your own to worry about other than me. Besides, I think we're getting a little too big to fit both of us under your cloak."   
  
Ducking his head Harry tried not to show how red his face was getting at the thought of he and Hermione stuck underneath the cloak. Taking a deep breath he stepped away from Hermione and off into the direction of Gryffindor Tower. "It's no problem Hermione, I'll be right back with it."

* * *

"An invisibility cloak. That's how he's been doing it all these years." Draco scoffed disbelievingly as he and Hermione huddled under the cloak, wand and map in her hands, through the tunnels to Hogsmeade.   
  
"Would you shut up?" Hermione hissed. Granted they were in the series of tunnels between the school and local wizarding village, tunnels which no one knew of, but Hermione Granger didn't want to risk it. Not when she was already risking so much.   
  
After Harry had dropped off the cloak and map, Hermione immediately picked them up and ran off to meet Draco, using the Marauder's map the whole while so not to get caught. Besides, they were Head Boy and Girl, so most people would not question what they were doing out. "Rounds", is what they would respond. But Hermione Granger didn't want to take any chances. She was already chancing it but revealing some of Harry's deepest secrets to his enemy by allowing him to use the invisibility cloak. "I can deduct SO many points for this." Draco mumbled under his breath, only to receive a swift elbow to his ribs from the petite girl in front of him.  
  
He could tell that she was uncomfortable by his closeness. She nearly cringed every time their bodies came into contact. But there wasn't much he could do considering the lack of space beneath the shimmering cloak. The thought alone of being so close to the Mudblood disgusted him, but he couldn't help but breathe in the intoxicating scent of her hair. It smelled of mint. All of her did. But his rage over the fact that Harry Potter had once again outsmarted him intoxicated him more strongly.   
  
"Shhh." She said as she came to an abrupt stop. Pushing her hand in front of her she opened a door, which led into what Draco immediately recognized by the barrels of merchandise, as Honeydukes. "We're here."   
  
"Bloody hell." He gulped as they swiftly made their way through the shop hopping and praying to whatever higher power that there were no security charms in effect and that they would get out safely without being caught, as it was hours after closing. Seeing the door ahead of them, the headed out with the flick of Hermione's wand and a simple "Alohamora."  
  
Turning off of the main street the headed towards the park where only the night before Draco had found the bleeding form of one Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's very own lioness. As they approached the open gated entrance to the park, Draco could feel the cloak slip from off of his form, and down into Hermione's left hand, her right still clutching that dumb old map and her wand.   
  
Breaking the deafening silence Draco asked, "Where did he get that map anyway? What's its purpose?" In the dark he never did get a good look at the details of the Maurauder's map, as he never saw the moving names on the map as various people walked the halls of Hogwarts. Thankful for that, Hermione stuffed the map into the pocket of her corduroys as well as ducking down to place her wand within her boot.   
  
"Just to find our way through the tunnel." She said looking over her shoulder. Not to look at the young man behind her, but to make sure they were alone. Although it had only been a day, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at all times.   
  
"And just how did you know about that tunnel?" He asked her, but knew he would not get an answer as she walked away, her eyes settling on the same bench she had sat on the night previous. Slinking back further, Draco could only help but observe.  
  
She walked over to the bench across from the fountain as Draco sat on the edge of the fountain itself. The moonlight poured over her alabaster skin as if it were the shimmering cloak wrapping itself around her small frame. But it's not her cloak, the cloak that had once covered them both lay in the cold wet snow. Does she realize that she has lost it? Or is this moonlight cloak providing her the warmth she doesn't realize she needs.  
  
Her hands reach up, crossing her chest to lie on her shoulders, rubbing them mechanically. Perhaps she does realize. She rubs her shoulders as if they were bare, as if there wasn't a brown jumper covering them. Her honey coloured eyes gazed off into the park: through Draco, through the fountain, through the trees. What does she remember? A she sits there on the bench one cannot help but see how she has become a shell of her former self. She was no longer the bright, brilliant girl she used to be. She was as dead as the leaves that lay crushed within the snow.  
  
She pulls her right hand off of her shoulder as it snakes down her body. Down past the brown jumper. Down past the corduroy pants. She gripes her ankle, she can feel the broken strap of the red shoe that once rested on her slender ankle. It's not broken now, a pair of boots cover her feet. Does she realize? She pulls her right hand away once more and places it in her lap, as her left hand frees itself from the grip on her shoulder and folds into her lap as well.  
  
Draco watched as her left hand encircles her right's wrist as she rubs her thumb over it repeatedly. Something there is missing, just like the spark from her eyes. A bracelet. Her grandmother's. Gold with a small clasp, broken on that night. Lost. Like her innocence. Watching her eyes cloud over, Draco watches as she remembers and lives that night over and over again as she sits on that bench. It seems as though she has forgotten that he was ever there at all. That night or now. It's as if she doesn't realize that he saved her that night and he would save her once more tonight.  
  
Draco's gray eyes soften as they look upon her, a ghost of her former self. She has become a specter and in that moment there was nothing anyone could do to change it.  
  
He watches as she gets up slowly, her frame shivering slightly as she does so, and turns around, still never paying him any heed. Pushing the mass of her bushy, chocolate coloured curls out of her face, she walks past the bench into the bushes behind, no sound but the soft crunch of snow under her boots. She is gone, but emotionally and physically and in the moment as Draco sat there, he had to wonder if she was ever truly there at all or if this whole ordeal had been one long nightmare.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco once more regained his senses, watching as the bushes ahead of him shook from the movement of her body, just as they had the night previous. Walking up to the bushes, he pushed some of the branches aside and found her on her hands and knees once more. His mind couldn't help but flash back to her reddened flesh as she crawled through the snow.  
  
"There's nothing here!" Hermione nearly screeched, but maintaining her tone only out of fear. "No marks, no impressions, nothing. Almost as if it didn't happen." Pausing she looked up at the older wizard and couldn't help but wonder if it did.  
  
"Maybe whoever backtracked to cover up what happened, in case you decided to bring back someone to help you." He said thoughtfully, trying not to dampen her spirits at the fact that they might be able to catch the son of a bitch. But the truth is they wouldn't. She hadn't done what they should have. She hadn't gone to Dumbledore or Madame Pomfrey. She had covered up what had happened just as her rapist had. There was no evidence at all, only her memories and those of her most hated enemy.   
  
Draco knew that it had occurred, for the site of her crawling from the bushes would never leave his mind, but right now he knew he had to get her out of there, just as he had last night. There was nothing they could do now. Someone had raped her deliberately. It wasn't just some random act. They sought her out and made sure that no one would believe her. And Draco couldn't help but feel the dread building inside of him that perhaps it was someone they knew, or even worse, someone that his father knew.  
  
"The bracelet. Do you see it anywhere?" She asked as she began to crawl around again, just as she had the night before. Pulling her wand from her boot she cried "Lumos", shining the light it emitted around the area. As the light traced shadows across the snow, Draco knew that it was gone, for had it been there the gold would have shined out against the white of the snow.  
  
"He probably took it Hermione. Just like he cleared everything else." Draco explained to her as though she were a child. Once more he saw that broken look appear on her face. Reaching his hand out to her, Draco hefted her out of the snow once more and back to the bench to retrieve the invisibility cloak. They would go back to Hogwarts for there was nothing more they could do tonight. What started out as a mission for retribution turned into one of defeat as the two of them slipped underneath the cloak and walked back to Honeydukes.

* * *

Gazing down as the man fingered the small golden chain between his fingers he couldn't help but smile. Placing the jewelry back into the pocket of his pants, he whispered "Perfect."


End file.
